The Girl Next Door
by Anni12
Summary: He should be the one getting those pet names. He should be the one she looked forward to seeing. He should be the reason she lit up. He should be the one that had his arms around her, and she should have her arms around his neck. He was there for her through every fight, every tear, every heartache. It was all him. I love you. He thought.


_**So, yea, this is a new story I'm writing with my friend. But... it seems she's not holding up her end of the bargain, so I'm probably gonna be writing this by myself. Anyhow, read and enjoy. And don't forget to review please!**_

_**~Anni12**_

Chapter 1-_Joseph_

Russell brought his pillow down on the blond boy's head with a _thump._ "Jackson!" he yelled. "Wake up!"

Joseph hardly moved. Small wrinkles coming from the corner of his eyes told him Joseph was purposely keeping his eyes closed. Joseph grunted, pressing his mouth together to keep from smiling. His roommate once again hit him across the head with the pillow and ripped the covers from his body. His eyes still shut, Joseph moaned, his hand seeking for the warmth of the blankets.

"C'mon, dude!" Russell groaned. "Wake up!"

Joseph's hand finally found the edge of the covers and pulled it up over his bare chest again.

Russell thwacked him one more time. There was a moment of silence before he chuckled darkly. "I bet yer Sleepin' Beauty is already in class, waitin' fer ya."

Joseph's eyes finally snapped open. He shot up, throwing the blankets away from him. He rushed to the dresser, scrambling through the clothes. Russell laughed victoriously, flinging his pillow back on his bed before crossing his arms over his muscular chest. "I thought the mention a Sara would wake ya up." He said, smirking.

Joseph shot him a glare. "Yes, well," he said and pulled out a blue shirt, "you're just lucky I was sleeping in my boxers."

"That," Russell scowled, his brown eyes darkening more, "is a disgustin' thought."

Joseph tugged on a pair of faded Levi's. "Don't act like you haven't seen it before," he glanced at Russell quickly. "You're on the football team too."

"Whatever, man." Russell snatched his cap off the table. A ray of sunlight streamed through the window, reflecting his already sun kissed skin. He placed it roughly on his head of curly black hair before pulling the door open. "I'm out. See ya at practice."

Two second after he closed the door it opened again, and he peeked through, giving Joseph a knowing smile. "Oh, and, good luck with that gal a yers." He winked and disappeared behind the closed door.

Joseph mumbled violent words under his breath as he pulled the shirt over his head. He glanced in the mirror briefly, smiling when he caught sight of his reflection. The broad shoulders, the firm line of his jaw, the blue eyes that stood out with his shirt, but then there was the nest of blond hair. He scowled at it, running his fingers through it, trying to return it to the mini fohawk he normally wore. When it was clear it would do nothing, he rushed to the bathroom and ran his fingers under the facet before trying again. He nodded, satisfied, and brushed his teeth hurriedly.

_Just in case_, he thought, shivering at the image it brought to his mind.

After putting on his socks and yanking on his shoes, he rushed out the door with his books under his arms. He skidded around a corner, racing down the hallway before a girl stepped out from an intersecting hallway. He tried slowing down, but to no avail.

She yelped as he rammed into her, sending them both flying to the ground. There was a still moment after the crash where the air settled. From his position on the ground, he saw a notebook fly over his face—_his_ notebook. "Joseph Michael Jackson!" she screeched. "You _idiot_! How many times have you been told _not to_ _run in the hall_?!"

He laughed, sitting up and resting his arms on his knees nonchalantly. He stared at her, the corner of his mouth picking up in a smile. Her auburn hair fell in loose, natural curls down past her shoulders, slipping in front of her beautiful, heart-shaped face. Her bright blue eyes shot up in a brief glare at him, her full pink lips pressed in an angry line. "How many times have I been late to class?" he replied sarcastically.

She glanced up at him, blowing out angrily as she returned to picking up her scattered books. "You're not late to class, you jerk." She stood, brushing herself off. Again, she glared at him a full minute. "At least, not yet."

He stayed silent, a stupid smirk plastered on his face.

She rolled his eyes, stomping over to him in black ballet flats. She kicked his notebook back at him and he caught it against his chest. "Are you going to _get up_, you _idiot_?" She threw her free hand up in the air at his silence. "Why am I friends with this idiot?" she muttered to herself, continuing down the hallway.

He bounced up, snatching his book off the ground and ran to catch up with her. "Best friend, I might add." He pointed out, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

She shrugged him off, glaring at him with blue eyes full of hatred. She sighed suddenly, her face softening. "Ever since fourth grade," she muttered.

"Exactly," Joseph winked, nudging her shoulder. "You love me."

She pushed his shoulder. "Get outta here."

_I love you_. He thought involuntarily and then pushed it out of his mind.

"So, uh," he began, glancing down at his shoes. "You do the homework last night?"

Sara turned and gaped at him. "You didn't do your homework?!" She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. "Really, Joey? Again?"

He shrugged and smiled sheepishly at her as a shiver ran down his back. "I had practice," he replied. "And I was tired. In fact, I almost didn't even wake up this morning."

"Russell wake ya up?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_What_?" he said, waving his hand in the air. "No, pssh."

She stared at him for a moment and he felt his breath catch. She nodded, smiling to herself. "Yea, he did. I was right."

"Whatever," he exhaled, staring at the walls as they passed. "You'll give me the homework, right?"

"Of course I will, you slacker." She snapped. Suddenly she lite up like a Christmas tree—except that it was early autumn.

"Blayne!" she squealed, leaving his side to tackle the broad-shouldered guy walking towards them.

Blayne Sellers was six foot-four, standing about four inches above Joseph and seven above Sara. His skin was kissed with a tan that came only from football, but something in Joseph didn't trust his dark green eyes, or the way he held himself, pulling his shoulders back. But right now _those_ arms were wrapped around Sara, and not _his_. He watched with unease as she stood on her tip toes to wrap her free arm around his neck and he turned away as Blayne leaned down. Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth and kept on walking towards them.

As the quarterback of Middlebury's football team¸ Joseph was expected to be at least friends, if not best friends with the wide receiver. Instead, the wide receiver was the one that stole his girl. Still, he plastered on a fake smile as he walked up to them. "'Sup, Sellers?" he said, bumping fists with the guy that held Sara by the waist.

Sara beamed up at him; the two were known not to get along. Ever since freshman year, that is. Blayne flashed him a look while his girlfriend wasn't looking. "How's it goin', Jackson?"

Joseph shrugged in response, biting his tongue. Sara turned back to Blayne, jumping on her toes in excitement. "So, you know what next week is, right?" she asked, gripping his shoulders.

Blayne raised an eyebrow. "Uh… no, what?" He said in that deep voice the ladies had always found alluring.

Sara narrowed her eyes in a glare. "Blayne! Babe! Really?"

He felt like he was going to puke.

_He_ should be the one getting those pet names. _He _should be the one she looked forward to seeing. _He_ should be the reason she lit up. _He_ should be the one that had his arms around her, and she should have her arms around _his_ neck. Not. Blayne.

"I'm just gonna head to class now," he said through gritted teeth, making his way around the couple and continuing down the hallway—alone. His fist was tight around the notebook he held, while the other was shoved into his pocket to keep from punching something.

_He_ was the one who had been there for her since she was _ten_! _He_ was the one who was there for her when her parents divorced. _He _was there for her through every fight, every tear, every heartache. _He_ was the one who wiped her tears, who helped her up when she was down, who encouraged her on. It was all _him_. Not some stupid jerk of a football player who she had just met _last year_.

It was _him_ who deserved that kiss.

As he stepped out into the cold, it suddenly occurred to him that he should've brought a jacket. He was too caught up in Sara to realize she had a jacket on and maybe that he should've grabbed his jacket as well. He shivered, crossing his arms across his chest and proceeded to cross the campus.

Curse words ran through his mind as he walked briskly through the crowd of students. He glanced around. He had hardly ever walked to class alone. With all the guys on the football team, he always had someone to talk to. Then there was also Sara. He shook his head and continued on.

The cold nipped at his ears, stood the hair on his arms, tickled his nose and burned his throat. But it felt good. Something in him had always loved the cold. It was one of his favorite things of football. Granted, when your fingers were so cold you couldn't grip the ball, it was hard, but the pain made him drive harder, faster, stronger. No doubt it had been a part of what had gotten him here today.

But it hadn't just been the football scholarship. There had also been the music scholarship. It would pay a lot of money as long as he kept playing, and majoring in music hadn't hurt either. He loved it. The way his fingers danced across the strings of the guitar, how the music seemed to speak right to his heart. How music could always tell how he felt without actually _saying_ anything. He loved how he could spill all of his emotions on a piece of sheet music and then play it over and over again to the girl who had inspired the words. And still she had no idea.

Once again, he pushed the thoughts from his mind as he found himself strolling up to the doors of the auditorium. He pushed them open, greeting the wave of heat and noise of voices running together. He went over to their usual seat, slamming his notebook down on the desk and letting himself fall into the chair with an angry sigh.

"Ooohhh," a familiar voice said. "Something's got Jackson's panties in a knot!"

Three of the guys were suddenly hovering around him, smirking. He knew all they wanted was something they could tease him about, but the team was one of the most important things in his life. Why they were in music appreciation, he really didn't understand. Probably just an 'easy class' to them. Another guy, Peters, nudged his shoulders. "So, what's up, Jackson?"

"Girls," he growled, scowling to himself. "What else?"

The boys roared with laughter. "Jackson, you don't even got a girlfriend!" One of them said.

He glared at him. "_Exactly_," he replied, huffing.

The first one that spoke, Sullivan, as they all called each other by their last names, shook his head. "Then ask her out, dude. If she says no," he shrugged nonchalantly, "she says no."

"Sully," he said patiently. "It's more complicated than that. She's…" he paused, but growled out through clenched teeth, "got a boyfriend."

They all ooohhhed again. "You got it rough, man!" The third, Jones, laughed. "Do you know the guy?"

"Sadly," he sighed.

They all went silent. "One of the boys?" Sully asked.

Joseph looked away, clenching his jaw.

"Dude!" Peters exclaimed.

"I wouldn't _do_ anything!" he snapped. "I wouldn't break up a couple, man! I want her, but I wouldn't hurt another guy unless he deserved it."

Sully raised a thin, dark brown eyebrow. "How _much_ do you want her?" he asked, leaning on the table so that his brown hair hung away from his forehead.

Again, Joseph looked away. "More than you'll ever know," he muttered bitterly, but his heart clenched at the thought of her _with_ him.

"Guys," Sully said to the other boys, nodding his head at their empty table. The two glanced at each other, and then at Joseph, and finally at Sully with question written in their eyes. Sully nodded to the table again and both huffed. After they had gone, Sully took a chair from the table in front of them and sat in in backwards so he was facing Joseph. With his broad shoulders, muscular chest and arms, and his strong legs, Sully was Joseph's other wide receiver, but he actually got along with this one. Sully was one of his best friends. "Who is this girl, Joe? You've never told me about a girl before. Heck, you've never had a girlfriend before—not while you've been here."

He sighed, crossing his arms on the table and leaning forward. No one else needed to hear this conversation. He had kept his feelings a secret for a long time; he knew how to do it. He especially didn't need any rumors going around about two football boys fighting over a girl. It wouldn't do well for the team, and if it got to Coach, he would be ticked. They would run, he knew. A lot. "What does it matter? She's got a boyfriend. I have no chance." He said solemnly, shrugging his shoulders.

"No chance?!" Sully nearly screamed. "_Dude_, you're the quarterback for cryin' sakes! You are the _star_ of the team, man! What girl _doesn't_ wanna be with you?"

"This one," Joseph grumbled, closing his hands into fists.

Sully leaned a bit closer, his expression softening. "It's Seller's girl, isn't it? Sara? Your _best friend_?"

His heart rate spiked. He kept his expression soft, bored. Finally, he shook his head, sighed, and glanced away so Sully wouldn't see the truth in his eyes. "Nah, man," he lied. "Sara's my best friend."

"Exactly!" Sully pressed. "You met her in, what, second grade?"

"Fourth," he corrected.

"Whatever," Sully said. "How many years is that? It would make sense. A lot of guys fall for their best friends—as long as they're girls. Heck, Kaitlynn used to be my best friend. Granted it only lasted for like two months, but I fell for her, man. And now she's my girl."

Sully's story sprouted hope in Joseph's chest. "I didn't fall for her, Sully. She's just a friend." He lied, and the words struck him right in the heart.

Again, Sully leaned forward so there was hardly an inch between them. The position seemed awkward for a minute before Sully spoke a simple sentence: "I've seen the way you look at her."

His breath caught in his throat. He cleared it hastily, clenching his jaw stubbornly. "Whatever you say, man."

"Joey, man," Sully drew back. "You look at her like—"

Joseph cut him off as the door opened. "Alright, Sully," he growled. "Shut it!"

Sully smiled victoriously and leaned back in his seat as Sara strolled up. "Hey, Joey," she said, smiling. "Hey, Alan."

Sully scowled at her as she sat next to Joseph. "Name's Sully, darlin'." He said before glancing at Joseph. Sully gave small shrug as if to say: _I don't know, dude. She's got a boyfriend. _He pushed the chair back to its table before retreating back to the boys. Well, at least he was as clueless as he was when it came to _her_.

Sara turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Her auburn hair slid from her shoulders, falling behind her face. The simple action made her light up and his chest clamp. "What was that about?" she asked.

He flashed an innocent grin. "Nothin', ya know?" he said. "Football stuff."

She rolled her eyes. "Men," she huffed.

"Your boyfriend's a _man_," he muttered. "If you can call him _that_."

"Joseph!" She snapped, turning to him with her mouth agape. "How could you say that?!"

He suddenly realized the whole classroom had gone silent, but with a quick glance to the front, he confirmed that the teacher was not yet here. He turned back to Sara with his jaw clenched tightly. "How could you date him?" he asked lowly, and even he could hear the hurt lining the edges of his voice.

Her eyes hardened and her mouth set in a firm, angry line. "Because I like him and he likes me. Isn't that how things go?" she replied bitterly. _She didn't use love, _he noted. _She didn't use love._

"Not. Always," he said through gritted teeth. "Why are you still with him, Rosie? He's a jerk."

Like he thought, her expression softened when he used his nickname for her, but at his last statement, she was grabbing her books. "The question is, Joey," she said, standing and looking him straight in the eye. "Why am I still with _you_?"

Before he knew it, she was stomping across the room towards a table in the front. _Smooth, Jackson. Smooth._

The chair jerked as Sully slide into it, filling the empty space Sara had left. "Jackson," he said, "what did you do?"

Joseph was busy glaring at the back of Sara's head. "I insulted her precious boyfriend." He growled, rolling his eyes as he turned his attention to Sully.

Sully raised an eyebrow. "Um…" he said. "Why the heck would you do that?"

"Sully," Joseph said with obvious irritation, "in case you haven't noticed, Sellers and I _don't get along_."

Sully rolled his eyes. "Don't I know."

"And who has the most touchdowns?" Joseph asked.

"Me," Sully sighed.

"Which of the wide receivers has the most catches?"

"Me," he repeated.

Joseph nodded. "But yet I still throw to the dirt bag, right?"

"I guess," Sully replied.

"Exactly," Joseph said. "I'm still the quarterback on the field. The field is different from the campus."

Sully glanced at Sara. "Good," he said. "But that doesn't help with your problem."

"Maybe not," Joseph said slowly, looking over at his best friend again. She suddenly turned, and their eyes connected. Her gaze narrowed and she looked away in less than a second. "But as long as I don't tick off Coach, I'm good."

Sully laughed. "That's definitely good for the team, but," he paused momentarily, "why don't you just let their relationship run its course?"

Joseph shot him a glare. "And risk the chance of him _marrying_ her?"

His eyes widened. "You really think he's gonna marry her?"

"I…I…" Joseph choked. "I don't know. Maybe not?"

"Then why do you care?" Sully asked, leaning back in his chair.

Joseph's fists clenched. "Because _I _wanna marry her."

"Dude!" Sully exclaimed. "You haven't even kissed her!"

"You don't have to kiss a girl to know you wanna spend the rest of your life with her." Joseph breathed, his blue eyes staring in her direction.

At that moment, the back door to the auditorium opened and the teacher stepped through. Mr. Foster was a plump, pale man with dark hair. Though thinning, his hairs only wrapped around his head, leaving the top of his head clean. His eyes were large and brown. His mustache tickled his thin upper lip and his chin supported a rough goatee. He was dressed in a white shirt and a tie that rested peacefully on his fat stomach.

As he began talking, Joseph turned to the back on his notebook. He touched his pen to the paper and the words began flowing. The music would come later.

Once his pen stopped writing words, he drew back to reread it:

_She was never mine to lose._

_She was never mine to give away._

_She was never mine to hold._

_She was never mine to love._

_But still these arms,_

_They long to hold her._

_And still these lips,_

_They wish to kiss her._

_This broken heart,_

_Wants nothing more to love her._

_And for her,_

_To love him in return._

"What's that?" Sully asked suddenly, snatching the notebook from under Joseph's fingers.

"No!" Joseph whispered furiously, lashing out for the notebook. Sully kept it from him, reading over the words on the page. His eyebrows drew together. The team knew of his major in music, but none of them had ever actually read it.

Sully finally looked at him. "That's deep, man." He said, his mouth pulling down in a frown. "You really love her, don't you, dude?"

The words somehow brought a smile to his face. But before he could respond, a deep voice interrupted them. "Mr. Sullivan and Mr. Jackson," Mr. Foster said suddenly, and all heads turned towards them. "Would you like to share with the class?"

"Sure," Joseph said, leaning forward on the table. His spirit had all come rushing back to him with those words. _You really love her, don't you, dude?_ "We were just discussing how fat a man could get before he'd explode."

Mr. Foster's eyes darkened. "Yes, well, I suggest you save your discussions for outside of class." He said, pacing around the front of the class.

Joseph refused to let it go. "Why?" He asked, enjoying the attention of the small college class. "Are you afraid you're reaching the limit?" A fit of giggles and hushed laughter erupted throughout the room. One familiar laugh from the front caught his attention. Sara's warm smile heated his chest and he found himself winking at her.

Mr. Foster whirled towards them, his face flushed. "That is _enough_, Mr. Jackson! College is a privilege, not a right!"

Smirking, Joseph leaned back in his seat and studied his fingernails. "Considering how much I'm paying, I'd say I can call it whatever I like." He retorted, finally shoving his hands in his pockets.

Sully snickered next to him. Mr. Foster turned back to teaching with a glare sent Joseph's way. "Nice," Sully chuckled, flinging the notebook across the table.

"Do not tell anyone about it, got it?" Joseph threatened, his eyes narrowing.

Sully glanced at the notebook. "You got it, bro."

Joseph nodded and threaded his fingers together, leaning on the table. He stared at Mr. Foster, trying to pay attention to the lesson—which he still had no idea what was on. His eyes kept wondering off to the right, where they settled on her. She rested her head in her hands, her hair falling across her shoulders and back, curling into her hoodie.

Something kicked his chair and he shot a glare towards Sully, who smiled at him. Joseph rolled his eyes, turning back to his notebook; the song needed music.

"Russ!" Joseph yelled. "Seriously! Listen! I need you to tell me if this is okay!"

Russell collapsed on his bed, lying on his back with his phone above his face. "Alright, alright," he said, hardly glancing his way.

Joseph shifted the guitar on his lap and begun strumming the familiar chords.

"_She was never mine to lose._

_She was never mine to give away._

_She was never mine to hold._

_She was never mine to love."_

Russell suddenly sat up. "Dude, that is deep. And saddenin'. Are ya gonna play this fer her?"

Joseph flushed. "I…I, uh…" he gulped. "I'm not sure. Probably. She likes to look through my songs."

He raised an eyebrow. "She likes ya singin' ta her?" he chuckled darkly. "And she looks through yer songs?"

"I'm careful not to use her name." he mumbled.

Russell through back his head and laughed. "So what, man?! Ya know girls! They suspect stuff! Has she asked who yer singin' 'bout?"

"Not yet, no," Joseph shook his head.

Russell glanced at the clock then jumped up. "C'mon, dude, or we're gonna be late." He grabbed his keys and a bottle of Gatorade from the mini-fridge. "I'm drivin'. Let's go, slacker."

Joseph set the guitar back down on his bed, rushing out the door after Russell. "Hold up, man!" He called, closing the door after him. Russell rushed down the dorm hallway, the keys clanging together in his hands.

"We all know ya can run, Jackson," Russell said, hardly glancing over his shoulder at Joseph. "So let's see it."

Joseph smirked to himself. "Alright," he accepted. "Let's do it. Go!" He ran ahead, past Russell, and skidded around the corner—for the second time that day.

"Hey!" Russell protested, and took off after him. They raced down the hallway, Joseph just a bit farther ahead than Russell. Even as the quarterback, Joseph was one of the fasted boys on the team. Russell was one of the smaller linebackers, so he wasn't nearly as quick.

Joseph reached Russell's black Avalanche first, placing his hand on the hood. "I won!" he boasted, laughing. Russell glared at him as he trotted up to the hood, placing his hands on it.

He snatched the keys up along with his breath and headed for the driver's door. "Let's go, Speedy Gonzales."

Joseph smiled, but said nothing as he got into the passenger seat. The drive to the field was a little over five minutes, and most of the boys were stretching when they arrived. Joseph hopped out, rolling his shoulders to readjust his shirt.

The boys suddenly laughed as they approached, with Sellers as the center of attention. "You kiddin' me?" He laughed, stretching his legs. "It was awesome. Boy, was she _hot!_"

Joseph's expression darkened at his words, and his chest tightened. Sara was not just _hot_. She was _beautiful. _The most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He just wasn't right for her. Somehow Joseph knew that. Sellers and Sara just _didn't_ belong together. Whether Joseph and Sara did, he still wasn't completely sure.

Once Coach began practice, there was hardly any more talk of girls.

But in the locker room, it was a totally different story.

"Hey Sellers!" One of the boys called as they were showering and changing. "Tell us more a this girl, hey!"

Sellers chuckled as he pulled off his gear. "She was _hot_. A _great_ kisser too, man."

"Did ya get some?" Another asked, followed by a flurry of agreement.

Joseph's jaw clenched, and he glared inside his locker as he undressed.

Sellers laughed loudly, enjoying the attention. "You bet ya!" he smirked. "You really expect _me _not to?"

Joseph sighed angrily, but still the boys urged him. "How was she?"

"This afternoon or earlier?" Sellers snickered. The boys laughed. "Let's just say she's as good in bed as she is in looks."

Joseph stiffened, his nostrils flaring as he prepared to turn around. A hand rested on his upper arm, and he glanced over at Sully's apologetic eyes. Joseph knew for a fact that Sara would _never_ do that. Not until she was married. But Blayne… he wouldn't even stoop that low… would he?

Joseph showered as quickly as he could, but even when he stepped out, the boys were still questioning Sellers. "We went to lunch," he informed them. "And when I drove her home, it got… heated."

"I'm out," Joseph muttered to himself, shrugging on his shirt.

"Hey, Joey!" Peters called, stopping him as he closed his locker. "How's your girl?"

Joseph glanced at him, and then at the rest of the boys who gave him their attention. He gulped. "What girl?"

Sully shifted beside him uncomfortably. "You know!" Peters pressed. "The girl you were buggin' about this morning."

Sellers gave him an arrogant smile as he awaited his answer. Joseph sent him a glare and he puffed up his chest and pulled back his shoulders. "One a these day," Joseph vowed. "She'll be mine. I _promise_ you that."

A glint showed in Sellers' eyes, and he nodded once.

_Challenge accepted._

His hair dripping from his shower, Joseph strolled up the girl's hallway, back and forth, pacing in front of Sara's door.

Suddenly, it burst open, and she came scurrying out holding a clutch purse. Once Joseph caught sight of her, he froze, his heart catching in his breath. She wore a short, black dress that came to her mid-thigh with cap sleeves that complimented her shoulders. A pearl necklace hung on her neck along with pearl earrings he had gotten for her on her fourteenth birthday. Black heels hugged her small feet, making her at least two inches taller. Her hair fell in loose, lovely curls, and mascara highlighted her eyes.

At his small gasp, she turned towards him, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He couldn't help looking her up and down before he finally came to her eyes, and jealousy lite his chest. She smiled, straightening up as she shut the door. "Joey!" she said happily. "What're you doing here?"

"Uh…" He gulped, his mouth suddenly going dry. "On my way back from practice."

"Well, at least you're showered." She came up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Surprised, he returned her hug, holding her to him. "Do I smell good?" he laughed.

"You always smell good." She pulled back, beaming at him. "By the way, I wanted to thank you for trying to get along with Blayne this morning."

His jaw clenched. He nodded slightly. "So where're you goin' all dressed fancy like that?" He asked, giving her a slight smirk as he let himself study her again.

She lashed out suddenly, grabbing his wrist and checking his watch. "Ugh," she mumbled. "It's almost eight. I'm late. I've got a date with Blayne tonight."

He stiffened. Tonight? "Tonight?" he asked, bringing his eyebrows.

She glanced up at him and released his arm. "Yea. We're going to dinner."

"Tonight?" he repeated.

She drew back, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yea, why?"

He opened his mouth to tell her, but he decided against it at the last second. "Nothing," he shook his head, frowning.

"Well, I gotta go. Bye, Joey!" She hugged him again, but released him way too soon for his liking. "I'll promise we'll have an 'us' night, alright? Just me and you, okay?" She waved before turning around and rushing down the hallway.

"Hey!" he called after her, making her stop momentarily. "You need a ride?"

She smiled. "No, I'm good. Blayne'll pick me up, but thanks!"

"Bye, Rosie!"

"Bye, Joey!" He would never forget that smile. He watched her go, her hips swinging back and forth.

"Stop staring, Jackson."

He jumped at the familiar female voice, and turned to glare at Sara's roommate. "What're you talkin' about? I wasn't staring." His jaw tightened again, and he shoved his fists in his pockets.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh."

Joseph pressed his lips together, glancing away from her. He knew her well enough to know she wasn't done.

"She doesn't know," she said. "She'll never will unless you tell her. She's clueless, I tell ya."

Joseph sighed, running a hand through his hair. "How do you know?"

She scoffed. "Are you kidding me? It's so _obvious_."

"What do you want me to do, Sam?" he growled. "She doesn't love me… not like that."

"She does," Sam smiled, making his head snap up to gaze hopefully at her. "She just doesn't know it. You gotta make her _realize_ it."

"You…" he shot her a confused look before glancing the way Sara had left. "You… want to make her… _jealous_?"

"Finally!" she threw her hands up in the air. "Earth to Joey!"

"Of what? Of who? Why would she be jealous?"

Sam knocked him on the head, making him yelp and jump away from her. "You gotta get a girlfriend, stupid!" She yelled.

He rubbed his temple, frowning. "Where am I gonna find a girlfriend? I don't _like_ anyone else."

"Hm…" Sam said, rubbing her ear. "Well, she's gotta know it's not real, and that you're only doing it to get Sara."

"So you don't like her with Blayne either?" he asked, turning to gaze at her.

She shrugged. "He's kind of a jerk, and you two are cute. I've always like the best friends get together thing."

He smiled at her words and threw an arm around her shoulder. "Well, hello, girlfriend."

"Whoa!" she said, ducking from under him. "You want _me_ to be your pretend girlfriend?"

"Why not?" he shrugged. "You're her roommate, she'll tell anything to you."

"But she wouldn't tell me if she was _jealous_ of me!"

He nodded. "Yea, she would. She wouldn't do anything, but she'd tell you. Besides, you know everything about her. You know what makes her tick, what makes her happy."

"And you don't?" she raised an eyebrow. "You've known her longer than I have."

"And she _still_ won't talk to me about guys," he replied. "But she'll talk to you."

Seeing no other way, Sam sighed, glaring down the hallway at nothing. "Fine," she mumbled.

Joseph punched the air. "Yes! This has gotta work! You'll tell her tonight, then?"

"After her date, fine." She grumbled, turning to go back into her dorm.

He grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. "Hey…" he suddenly changed the subject, dismay flashing across his face. "You don't think… that maybe… Blayne's…seeing someone else?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean? Like, other than Sara? At the same time?"

"Yea," he nodded. "He was talking about this girl during practice… and their… _date_ earlier today."

Her eyes widened at the realization. "That little _jerk!_" she growled, proceeding to call him a few choice names. She looked up at him. "We gotta tell Sara."

The idea lingered, but Sara's imagined reaction made up his mind. "No," he shook his head. "I don't like him, and I'd do a lot of things to get her, but I won't hurt her."

"Aw!" Sam's eyes sparkled.

He took a hesitant step back, eyeing her suspiciously.

She smiled, clapping like a little girl. "You're gonna be so good to her!"

Joseph ran a lingering hand through his hair, looking around with a confused expression. "Alri…what? I… I don't understand you, Sam."

She threw her hands up. "I know! Isn't it great?!"

Joseph rolled his eyes. "Sure… um, how're we gonna tell her?"

"What?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. He stared at her for a moment before recognition sparked in her eyes. She threw her head back and laughed. "Oh! That we're 'dating'. Um… I'll tell her tonight. Girl talk."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's gonna go off on me tomorrow."

"Probably," Sam agreed.

"Do you…" Joseph chewed his lip, glancing away. "Do you think she'll be… jealous?"

Sam raised her eyebrow. "Of course. You're her best friend. She'll be a little jealous."

He mirrored her expression. "Really?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Can I get some sleep now? I have to wake up _early_ tomorrow." She said with obvious disgust, scowling. She placed her hands on her hips, glaring at Joseph as if it was somehow her fault.

"What time?" Joseph asked, smirking to himself.

"_Eight_," she spat, horror flashing across her features.

Joseph laughed, shaking his head slightly. "Alright, but don't forget to tell Sara."

"I forget everything," Sam said, and without another word, strode back into her dorm.

Joseph sighed, glancing the way Sara had left. Was this really going to work? He wondered about what Sara's reaction would be. Would she really be jealous, or would she be happy for the two? The sad part was, he wasn't sure. And that's what scared him the most.


End file.
